


Monster

by tigriswolf



Series: poetry [154]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Monsters, Poetry, Social Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25896496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf
Summary: What no one tells monsters.
Series: poetry [154]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/278262
Comments: 7
Kudos: 38





	Monster

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Monster  
> Begun October 3, 2016  
> Finished August 14, 2020

Here is what they never tell you  
when you’re a monster:  
You’re always dangerous.  
Asleep, awake,  
happy, frightened, or sad,  
you are a threat  
because you were born a monster.  
  
Here is something else they never tell you:  
Monsters are not born.  
Monsters are made.  
You are someone’s choice.  
You are someone’s _fault_. 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Monster](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26058670) by [Ravin_Pods (Ravin)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin_Pods)




End file.
